


What Child Is This...

by beckibenhoffer, dwalk1_2002, joli_camarillo



Category: All Rise (TV 2019), Grey's Anatomy, Lemily-fandom, Marina-fandom, Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom, VICLEY-fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/pseuds/beckibenhoffer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: Moms: They are strength, wisdom, and love, personified. Where—who—wouldwe be without our mothers?...Holiday December 2020 with many different fandoms, which we'll add to as wego. Station 19, Grey's Anatomy, and All Rise are three of those fandoms.
Relationships: Amy Quinn/Mark Callan, Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Eva Vasquez/Rigo Vasquez, Inara/Jack Gibson, Lola Carmichael/Robin Taylor, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Miranda Bailey/Ben Warren, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. Sei così malizioso, Piccolo!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TR3SSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [melodiousoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/gifts), [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [lulu_gee1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_gee1/gifts), [JayJam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJam/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [NETTIEB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETTIEB/gifts), [lara_canon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_canon/gifts), [lana_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_luv/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STATION 19/GREY'S ANATOMY-MARINA
> 
> Read on to see how Marina cope with having their own BAMBINO to love and care  
> for the child born of IVF-Andrew DeLuca's sperm and Maya's eggs. Baby Fox is loved  
> and adored by family and friends of his moms, especially STATION 19.
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxx

_What Child Is This...he's changed the course of two happily single women, who wanted nothing to do with_  
_parenting and are now mothers to a delightful tot called FOX_...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

TUMULTUOUS. The past 14 months have been that...the fire captain and the OBGYN have battled past the _betrayal_ , and  
the resultant detritus; Maya's injury from a gas station explosion, and Andrew DeLuca's mania. It took lots of therapy-each of  
them alone and as a couple-to achieve peace and serenity as mothers of a small child in a committed relationship. Maya is 90%  
healed from the explosion that damaged her skull, requiring a small plate be inserted. Her brother in law Andrew takes medication  
for his condition and accepts the need for it (he and Meredith Grey are back together and discussing the future).

Free-spirit Carina has settled into domestic life much easier than she herself imagined: their son Fox (a product of 'intro' using  
Andrea's sperm and Maya's eggs, implanted into Maya; Carina is SO relieved that her wife migrated to the Fire Academy (along with  
Andy Herrera-Sullivan...she retained her Captain's rank and Andy was promoted). Now that Maya is no longer in danger o being killed  
or injured at a fire scene or other disaster, the beautiful Italian OB's biggest worry is the on-going COVID-19 pandemic.

"Thank God this _bambino_ is so blissfully unaware of this pandemic and all its dangers", she called, preparing the cannolis  
she planned to take to the Christmas Eve gathering at the station for transport. "What a master-stroke by the Chief-organizing this  
festival for those most at risk in your sector..." she stops taking abruptly, spies their son about to fall over the edge of the sofa and screams  
**MAYA-OTTENERE IL MIMMO**! (Get The baby!)

With the deftness of a mother who has performed this act dozens of times since Fox became mobile two months ago, Maya scoops him  
up and onto her lap and playfully scolds him: "Sei così malizioso, Piccolo!" (you are so mischievous you little stinker).

"Can you get him dressed Bella? I'll take these to the car and heat it up."

"On it: and it's _WARM UP_ the car, love of my life!"

They place the face-masked and bundled up little boy into his car seat, and after a quick stop for smoothies they drive to the station.

UPDATED FEBRUARY 17 2021

"HiHiHi!" Carina called happily as the trio entered the open area cleared for the festivities.

Vic Hughes and Travis Montomery laugh aloud; so does Jack Gibson and Ben Warren.

"She loves that 70's cartoon 'Fat Albert' Maya explains sheepishly. "It's her new mantra." To Carina she said " 'It's HEYHEYHEY', Babe."

The tall gorgeous obstetrician dead-panned: "What did _I_ say?"

Travis stepped in: "Never mind-there he is-Little Fox!" (He means the toddler holding his Mom's hands).

The child is very fond of his Uncle Travis and allows himself to be scooped up and kissed. His giggles rouse the sleeping child in Andy Herrera's  
arms, seated at a nearby table. She uttered a single "Baah!" before her Monther popped a _chupon_ (pacifier) without a break in the  
conversation she's having with Ben's wife, Miranda Bailey: "Now that we have one of each we're talking about a third; I don't know Miranda: Robert  
mentioned that it's up to me but I sense that he'd like at least one more."

The Chief of Medecine responds "Ben wants a baby, but since the...ahhh..."

"OH-I'm so sorry, Miranda!", Andy cried, mortified. "I didn't...I didn't think."

"You're fine, Herrera; it's not something you get over: more like cope with." The couple's tragic miscarriage two years ago is till raw.

When Inara arrived with Marcus and 1 year old Max the deaf child ran ahead, excitedly 'signing' about their trip to the zoo: the tiger pen, the  
monkey enclave, polar bear exhibit. "Slow down, Champion!", jack laughs. To Inara he says "Mrs G; Max." He kisses both, lifting the baby from  
his carrier and rubbing noses with him. Marcus signed to his Mom, asking permission to get punch and runs off when she responds the he should  
bring back cups for all three. After he's gone she moves close to Jack and says "Ted is contesting the divorce. He plans to supeona the department for and some of your colleagues about...your personal history."

He knows what the douchebag is after: testimony about his history with Andy and Maya, as well as his cheating with Rigo Vasquez' wife and issues  
with PTSD. "Don't worry, Babe: none o this will toiuch you or Marcus, I promise."

Thehough muted, the request for assistance from dispatch causes all of the Station's personnnel to cock their eras in response: 'Aid Car 23, Engine 23;  
medical emergency-three vehicle collison at Coulson Street and Bayer Avenue'...

Travis, Dean and Emmett jokingly wager on 23's reponse time (Dean 8 mins, Montgomery 8.5, Emmett 9...Sullivan catches their eyes and mouths "Keep  
it down", cutting his eyes to indicate the assembled family and members of the public sprinkled through the area). Jack walks over,carrying his son and  
wagers $20 on a 10 minute response time. The group caht text blast sent by Mike Cutler reminded Sullivan and Ripley that as they have access to the  
actual response time numbers are excluded from the wager.

Caraina and Maya join Andy and Miranda; Carina gets punch and chips for them while Maya chats with the other two."I'm so gald that Fox and Lucien are  
so close in age: tht's gonna be so cool to watch them grow up together."


	2. Once For Herself and Once For Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STATION 19-VICLEY
> 
> The open house organized by Chief Ripley is going well at all fire  
> stations in the city. Their child Trevis (named after Travis Montgomery)  
> is there, as is Pru and other station members children

_What Child Is This...she's changed the mind of the woman who once declared that she's 'managed to avoid pregnancy for her_  
_adult life to this point, and that there's a reason for that'...TREVIS, Vic and Lucas' ten-month-old baby daughter (named for Travis_  
_and Lucas' sister Jennifer wiped that stance away the moment she stirred in her mother's womb_

'Sometimes the strength of motherhood is greater than natural laws.' – Barbara Kingsolver

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Victoria Hughes Ripley shares in that special sweetness (through her 'sisterhood with millions of other women (current and past) in being  
able to participate in the creation of life; she understands now the unique gift and awesome responsibility of the most important job a woman  
will ever have and why so many of her tribe take it on. Crossing the polished floor of Station 19 to the reception desk (one arm supporting  
Trevis and the other carrying a box of Christmas cookies, the usually ebullient Lieutenant's (newly promoted) mood is especially jovial: this is  
her second Christmas as a married woman and her first with her darling daughter, who has taken her husband's place as the love of her life.  
She invites Cutler, manning the desk for the morning to sample the cookies but to not go overboard-an estimated several hundred people  
will visit their open house. "You are as sweet as pie you are!" he said to Trevi, gently pinching her baby fat and laughing along with her when  
she giggled. He adjusted her face mask; Vic remarked that keeping the face-covering on the fussy little girl is a chore all in itself. She excused  
herself and mounts the stairs to the second floor.

Inside the Beanery she finds Travis Montgomery (for whom Trevis is named), Dean Miller and his daughter Pru, Rigo Vasquez and his wife  
Eva, and Paul Bravo, who has his son Paulie with him for the event (he and his wife are separated). "OK, DAMMIT-hand over my namesake!"  
Montgomery says loudly. "So gorgeous!" He plants 'face mask kissies' on her little face, arms, and legs-Miller, the Vasquez' et al join the  
lovefest, and Pru protests the diverting of the attention from herself to Trevi very loudly: "Gah-kke-MAH-sellt!"

This earns laughter from the adults, and Vic takes her from Miller, assuring her that no one is forgetting her. Cheif Ripley arrived no long  
after, announcing "I've just come from 23; that place is really shaping up under Gibson! Remember, Vic, when your dad recommended that  
plumbing and building contractor a few months ago? They replaced all of the pipes in the entire building, remodeled that gym dining hall,  
bunk rooms, showers-pretty much a complete re-do of the building. I expected those changes to lift morale, but their response times are  
the best they've ever been...DAMN I'm good!" UPDATED FEBRUARY 17 2021

""Now that a certain Weasel is behind bars and can no longer influence the inspection process", Andy Herrera states, dead-pan.

"WHO'S THAT, now?" Emmett Dixon, sitting next to boyfriend Travis quipped. His handsome mug is arranged in the perfect respresentation of a  
'poker face'.

His quip eraned him a congatulatory kiss from freckle-faced Travis. "EXCELLENT RESPONSE, Probie.", he says.

"¿Ah, SI, Pecas? Baby, asi me hablan, ves? (Watch it Freckles. baby Do you see how they speak to me?)

"'Freckles and Probie-laundry the next three weeks!", said Robert Sullivan.

Andy: "Ha,Ha!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Three hours until the open house is set to begin; Vic and her little family proceed to Lucas' office, where he pops the sleepy tot into her  
playpen, adding a light blanket and a pacifier as naptime accessories. Vic, sprawled on the sofa, says "She's 'blown up' that belief that  
I once had-that motherhood wasn't for me...she's shown me the possibilities OF ME-as a mother who still contributes to society, makes  
a home for her family: who doesn't have to charge into fires or explosions for the adrenaline rush: I get that every time I look at her."

"I want to thank you again for being the fantastic mom that you are. You've adapted into the role so so perfectly that one would think  
that you've done it before. I knew that you would be...an unbelievable mom. I never doubted it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

'A woman always has to think TWICE-once for herself and once for her child.' (Sophia Loren)


	3. Thank God I found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL RISE-LEMILY/Lo-Ro/Mark and Amy
> 
> All aboard the Lola-Coaster! Judge Lola Carmichael and her husband  
> Robin Taylor's twin babies are handful-Robin Jr and Lora. During the  
> day Her Mom and dad tend to the young ones (6 months) and Robin  
> finally secured the transfer he has been seeking.
> 
> ======================
> 
> Thank God I found You-Maria Carey©  
> Thank God I found you  
> I was lost without you  
> My every wish and every dream  
> Somehow became reality

"LO-if we don't leave in the next fifteen minutes we will for sure miss out on Emily's holiday **flan** and if  
that happens I guarantee that I will be hard to live with for the next while, Judge Carmichael!" Robin says playfully.

"If someone were to HELP the process would go OH so much smoother", Lola responds, just as playfully.

While he wipes, powders and diapers Junior his wife does the same with Lora. Once they're dressed in identical (though different  
colored one-sies) they're wrapped in light blankets given bottles. After that, they're stashed in their car seats, and Robin pilots their  
Mercedes SUV to his Inlaws home. While the babies sleep the adults have a medium-strength cocktail and discuss the week's events,  
and Lo's legal difficulties (her arrest during a BLM protest for defending an unarmed young woman whom a member of law enforcement  
had drawn a weapon on); her parents are concerned, though Lola and Robin are confident in her vindication.

The drive to Emily and Luke's condo takes a little less than fifteen minutes, and by the time they arrived, Mark Callan and his girlfriend Amy  
Quinn, Sara Castillo and her new beau Eddie Diaz are already present. The gathering is of TWO PARTS (less than ten guests at each due to  
COVID protocols. Emily's mom comes out to say hello to everyone, bringing Mario Luca Watkins Lopez with her. Everyone marvels at the  
quite handsome little boy, and after the parents kiss the little fellow goodnight Emily offers to freshen the drinks of the previous arrivals  
and pours a glass of mineral water for the still-nursing and tequila for Robin. The men and women soon drift apart, with the women  
discussing babies and baby-centric issues and the men pro football, basketball, and baseball.

Emily and Luke run into one another in the kitchen while re-filling the ice bowl and potto chip bowls, and she takes the opportunity to kiss  
him passionately and whisper "Te agradesco mucho por Junior (she pronounces it YUNIOR; "Soy la Mujer mas feliz en todo el mundo."  
(I'm so grateful to you for Junior-I'm the happiest woman in the world).

"Y YO el hombre mas feliz. Doy gracias al Dios diario que te encontré ." (and I'm the happiest man; I thank God every day that I found you).

xxxxxxxxx

UPDATED 02/17/2021

"How many years is this now?" asked Sara Castillo, Emily's best friend.

"Ummm...twooo-NO-THREE in two more months." Emily smiled as she said this. "¿Verdad, Mi Linda?" Verdad que si, Amor?"  
(Right, my beauty? Isnt that right my love?"

"Esta preciosa de verdad," Sara agreed. "¿Andale-regalame uno de ellos?  
(She's precious to be sure. Gift one of them to me?)

"¡Oh, Si! Watkins me me mataría!"  
(Watkins would kill me)

GLOSSARY

flan: a very tasty custard

 _Rodney_  
**never**

©

Thank God I found You-Maria Carey©  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
'Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you


End file.
